


Цветочное дело

by DeeLatener



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Spring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, holland
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: Весенняя миссия в Нидерландах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ.  
> Немного неподробного насилия в экшене

\- Мы возимся с ним вторую неделю, - проворчал Наполеон, избавляясь от наушников и потирая усталые глаза. - Я уже успел выучить суахили по аудио-урокам, пока следил за ним. И ничего.   
\- Не всегда удается откопать что-то и за больший срок, - ответил Илья, расположившийся в кресле с ноутбуком. - У нас всегда времени впритык. Удача играет не последнюю роль.  
Соло скептически поморщился.  
\- Будешь ужинать? - Илья наконец обернулся к нему, оторвавшись от экрана. - Или сразу послушаешь выжимку из отчетов Габи?  
Наполеон, уже переодевшийся в пижаму, прошел мимо в мягких отельных тапочках и рухнул на кровать лицом вниз.  
\- Зачитывай, - пробурчал он в подушку. - Наверняка ей повезло больше, чем нам.   
Илья хмыкнул.  
\- Ты как всегда прав, Ковбой.  
Габи сейчас вместе с несколькими спецами вела наблюдение за Каспаром Беземейером и ежедневно направляла отчеты из Лиссе. Вчера они хорошо продвинулись. Под видом проверки пожарной безопасности в преддверии старта выставки осмотрели все павильоны и садовые дома в полях. В подвале сарая, принадлежащего Беземейеру, фонила сложная электроника. Позже спецы проникли в дом, обнаружили сейф, но вскрыть не решились. Илья процитировал отчет Габи: "Необходимо узнать код при вербовке, иначе все материалы в сейфе будут уничтожены".  
\- Встроенный огнемет, - вздохнул Соло, посмотрев на указанную в отчете модель сейфа. - Почти как в той истории с криптексом. Прогресс обесценивает воровские навыки.  
\- Ничего, - утешил его Илья. - Уверен, ты найдешь себе применение.  
Началось это "цветочное" дело месяц назад, когда Каспар Беземейер попал на один снимок с Клаусом Верге, подозревавшемся в пропаганде нацизма и участии в террористической секте. Конечно, Беземейера стали плотно проверять.   
\- Удивительно, что пронацистам понадобился цветовод. Пусть он и потомок Ваутера Лютки, - Наполеон сел, оперся спиной о высокое кожаное изголовье и принялся рассматривать Илью, сосредоточенно читавшего отчет. Тот вдруг обернулся, словно почувствовал. Соло не успел спрятать взгляд, да и не очень-то хотел, и только приподнял бровь вопросительно. Илья прикрыл ноутбук, закончив с ним на сегодня, и ответил:  
\- Успех нацизма во многом зависел от правильной подачи символов. Так было в сороковых, так осталось и сейчас. Воспитывать фанатиков удобнее всего при живом символе былого величия. К тому же, Беземейер богат. Он вполне может заниматься тем, что ему по душе, и на терроризм тоже кое-что останется.  
\- Может быть, замешан только он сам, его сын или они оба, - предположил Соло. - Хоть на Дедерика мы ничего и не раскопали.  
Последние недели они по очереди следили за Беземейером-младшим. Нельзя было исключать его из списка участников подпольной пронацистской секты "Аристо". Но за все время наблюдения и даже за пару посещений его квартиры ничего так и не удалось найти. Наполеон добыл его отпечатки пальцев, но базы также безмолвствовали.  
\- Знаешь врачебную присказку? - глянул на Наполеона Илья. - Не бывает здоровых людей, есть недообследованные. Так и у нас.   
\- Ты идешь с ним на контакт завтра?  
Илья кивнул.  
\- Если и СП-117 не поможет, значит, нет смысла дальше тратить время. Сможем перейти к нашему основному объекту.

Наполеон проснулся первым, что было вовсе не удивительно. Илья всю прошлую ночь провел в баре с сыном мистера Беземейера, где выдавал себя за компаньона одного американского цветовода, помешанного на тюльпанах и наслышанного о знаменитой семье голландских селекционеров. Вернулся всего три часа назад, прокуренный, но на вид трезвый, открыл дверь своей ключ-картой.  
"Чего вскочил? - спросил хмуро. - Ложись".  
И добавил, встретив выжидательный и требовательный взгляд:  
"Ничего существенного".  
Илья протянул маленькую садовую карточку, какой обычно помечают лотки с рассадой. На картинке был изображен цветок тюльпана: лепестки с бахромчатой кромкой, густо-алые в нижней части цветка. Кверху багрянец набирал густоту, становясь почти черным. Название сорта, напечатанное изящным курсивом под фотографией, было символичным - "Черный триумф". На оборотной стороне карточки был указан номер павильона и официальные контакты.  
"Это новый селекционный сорт, гордость Беземейера. Дедерик свяжется с отцом, и тот будет ждать нас с распростертыми объятиями".   
Илья ушел в душ, а Соло вернулся в постель.  
Номер у них было общим, с двумя кроватями. Илья был этому несказанно рад. Когда им как-то пришлось делить одну койку, он сильно ругался:   
"Ты спишь как звезда, Ковбой!"   
"В смысле, так красиво?"   
"Нет, в смысле раскидываешь конечности во все стороны. Я не собираюсь ютиться у тебя в ногах".  
И вот сейчас Илья спал, пряча лицо от первых солнечных лучей в изгибе локтя. Хмурился во сне, плотно сжимал губы. Наполеон не сомневался, что напарник проснется при первом же его движении, но будить все равно было жалко.  
В комнату по общей вентиляции проник до дурноты приторный травянистый запах. Это соседи-словаки уже начали свое утро с порции марихуаны. Илья не переносил этот запах, значит, сейчас так и так проснется.  
Соло поднялся с кровати и подошел к высоченному окну. Илья тут же вздернулся, сел и посмотрел на часы. Наполеон с грохотом распахнул створки, впуская прохладный и даже чуть колкий апрельский воздух, а вместе с ним - веселый звон велосипедов, хруст автомобильных покрышек, лязг трамвайных рельсов. Над домами напротив небо уже посветлело и теперь, будто смутившись, приобретало розоватый отлив. Редкие перистые облака обещали чудесный ясный день.  
Соло обернулся и встретился взглядом с Ильей.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, улыбнувшись.   
Тот глухо зарычал и натянул на голову подушку, из-под нее раздался шумный выдох, а потом Илья быстро вскочил.  
\- Принести тебе кофе? - спросил Соло.  
\- Вместе пойдем, - буркнул Илья и двинулся в ванную, попутно прибавив: - Собирайся живее, Ковбой. Лучше нам приехать пораньше, как поступил бы всякий уважающий себя садовод.   
Наполеон хмыкнул и последовал за Ильей.  
Пока Илья принимал душ, Соло успел побриться и почистить зубы. А потом сделал вид, что вовсе не смотрит в зеркало, когда Илья обвязывал бедра махровым полотенцем.  
Илья встал рядом, слегка подпихнул Соло, требуя подвинуться. Наполеон глянул на него, зажимая в зубах щетку, потом наклонился, прополоскал рот и успел в деталях рассмотреть крепкий живот Ильи с русой дорожкой.   
"Приятное зрелище - лучшее начало утра", - подумал он и наконец оставил напарника одного, а сам отправился одеваться.

Выйдя из номера, Илья постучался к соседям. Долго не открывали, а когда наконец десант был выслан, и из едва приоткрытой щели высунулся взлохмаченный обдолбаный парень, Илья сделал ему строгое внушение: отель был некурящим. Парень так и остался стоять, пялясь в то место, где мгновение назад стоял Илья. Соло прошел следом за напарником, потом шагнул назад и помахал ладонью перед лицом соседа. Тот не пошевелился и даже не моргнул.  
Наполеон миновал стойку с рекламными туристическими буклетами и скидочными карточками в злачные места, поприветствовал девушку на ресепшене и вышел на улицу, звякнув колокольчиком над дверью. Выкрашенная белым дверь с кнопкой звонка и слотом для ключ-карты осталась позади, а впереди была просыпающаяся улица, расписанная тенями и мазками солнца, и похожий на караульного у вечного огня Илья. Он посмотрел на часы и перевел строгий взгляд на Соло. Тот прошел мимо с независимым видом и через плечо бросил:  
\- Так и будешь стоять?  
Илья нахмурился и быстро догнал его, начиная машинально шагать в ногу.  
В облюбованной ими еще в первый день кофейне народа было немного. Столик и скамейка снаружи пустовали, все-таки было еще прохладно. Но журналы исправно лежали аккуратной стопкой, были здесь и пледы для желающих выпить кофе на свежем воздухе. А воздух действительно был свежим, вкусным, не чета Нью-Йорку или Риму. Илья говорил, что и в Москве все давно зачадили.  
Сквозь тонированную витрину были видны силуэты хозяйки кофейни, Агнесс, ее помощника Мееса и посетителей, занявших всего один столик.  
\- Хоть позавтракаем вместе спокойно, без беготни, - сказал Наполеон: их поезд отправлялся еще через два часа. Машину решили не брать и поехать более популярным у приезжих способом.  
\- Я тоже соскучился, - Илья уронил ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь и слегка похлопал. Соло никак не ожидал такого внимания и удивленно приподнял брови, а потом торопливо отвернулся, сделав вид, что изучает обстановку в кафе.  
\- Столик в углу свободен, - сказал с довольной ухмылкой Соло и потянул на себя дверь.  
Они обменялись приветствиями с официантами. Меес заулыбался им, как родным, и положил перед каждым карты сложенного втрое меню.   
Илья накрыл свое рукой и, даже не заглянув внутрь, сказал:  
\- Американский завтрак, курицу со сладким карри и черный кофе с лимоном.  
Соло хмыкнул: на аппетит Курякину было грех жаловаться. Сам он скромно попросил только пару глазуний с грибами и помидорами, тосты с сыром и ветчиной, и капучино.  
Загрохотала кофе-машина, зашипел вспениватель - и вскоре каждый получил по большой дымящейся чашке. Соло втянул носом крепкий запах и чуть сощурился. На его вкус кофе здесь немного пережаривали, но зато он отменно бодрил. Наполеон пригубил свой капучино и облизнулся, взял маленькую ложечку и принялся за пенку.  
\- Ты как кот, нализавшийся сметаны, - сказал Илья добродушно. - Разве что нос не испачкал.  
Наполеон взял салфетку и промокнул губы, а потом придвинулся поближе к Илье.  
\- Мог бы и помочь.  
Илья посуровел и собирался буркнуть что-нибудь в ответ, но тут перед ним поставили огромную тарелку с американским завтраком: яйца, грибы, помидоры, сосиски, бекон, белая фасоль в томатном соусе. Наполеон получил свое гораздо более скромное по масштабам блюдо.  
\- Курица и тосты будут с минуты на минуту, - любезно сказал Меес.  
Илья позабыл про подначки напарника и принялся уминать еду.  
\- Эй, Угроза, - шепнул ему Соло. - Ешь попроще, ты не в казарме. Ты даже вилку поднимаешь под строгим углом, - и спрятал ехидную ухмылку за чашкой кофе.   
Бровь Ильи дернулась, но на этот раз он даже не попытался ничего ответить. Только чуть расслабился и стал есть помедленнее.  
Наполеон тщательно обрезал белок вокруг яйца, чтобы съесть только золотой центр. Он терпеть не мог, когда желток расплывался по тарелке, потому что тогда продукт был для него потерян. Не вылизывать же посуду. Наполеон блаженно прикрыл глаза, когда теплый ароматный желток растекся по языку. А обрезки белка он доел с помидорами и грибами.  
Принесли его сэндвичи и курицу Ильи. Тот покосился на золотистые двойные тосты: тонкий хлеб, розовая полоска ветчины и щедрый слой подплавленного, восхитительно пахнущего сыра.  
\- Ковбой, - тихо сказал Илья, - давай махнемся. Я тебе половину курицы, а ты мне тост.  
Соло придирчиво осмотрел блюдо Ильи. Сочные ломтики в медового цвета сладком карри.  
\- Думаю, это хорошая сделка, - сказал авторитетно Наполеон. - Ешь сперва курицу, оставишь мне половину.  
Илья коротко кивнул и снова принялся за еду. Рядом с ними лежала стопка журналов. Среди глянцевых корешков был и солидный "Альманах садовода". Наполеон перегнулся через резной подлокотник диванчика, чтобы дотянуться до него.  
\- Через четыре дня будут отмечать День короля. Жаль, мы уже уедем, - сказал он, листая журнал. - Всегда хотелось посмотреть на оранжевый Амстердам.  
\- Это если сегодня все пройдет гладко, Ковбой. Твоя половина, - Илья передвинул по столу тарелку, где с математической точностью - Соло специально обратил внимание - была отмерена ровно половина курицы.  
Наполеон передал Илье второй тост и попробовал курицу.  
\- Ммм, недурно! Карри не слишком сладкий и не слишком острый. Одобряю твой выбор. Если завтра еще будем здесь, закажу себе это блюдо.  
Он снова принялся листать журнал.   
\- Вот и статья про Кёкенхоф. Кстати, ты знаешь историю этого парка? Его первая хозяйка, графиня Джакоба Баварская, была примечательной личностью. Любила поохотиться, четырежды была замужем, сидела в тюрьме и самолично участвовала в сражениях и поединках. А однажды даже выступала против одного из своих мужей.   
Илья уважительно хмыкнул.  
\- Что и говорить, горячая кровь, - Наполеон захлопнул журнал и отложил в сторону.  
Илья позвал Мееса и расплатился.

Когда Наполеон вышел из кофейни, он чуть было не столкнулся с велосипедистом, за секунду до столкновения удержался от шага на отмеченную белым дорожку и закачался на краешке тротуара. Илья придержал его за локоть, потянул назад, а Соло ухмыльнулся, словно бы все шло по плану.  
Они пересекли трамвайные линии и встали на остановке. Трамвай пришел быстро и, весело позванивая, помчал по извитому скверу, через маленький разводной мостик, мимо площади Рембранта с замершей в дозоре Ночной стражей и до самого здания Центрального вокзала.  
\- Ностальгия не мучает? - подмигнул Илье Соло, кивнув на краснокирпичное здание с квадратными островерхими башенками. Илья же промолчал и лишний раз сверил наручные часы с вокзальными.  
Они купили билеты и спешно спустились на платформу. Здесь пахло свежесрезанными цветами, кофе, фастфудом, а поверх всего этого - весенней промозглой сыростью. Наполеон зябко поежился, а Илья порылся в кармане, выудил перчатки из тонкой шерсти и протянул ему.  
\- Сам вязал? - не удержался Соло, но отказываться не стал. Так и впрямь стало намного уютнее.  
\- Ты что-то имеешь против? - невозмутимо осведомился Илья.  
Наполеон посмотрел на него внимательнее, силясь понять, шутит он или нет, но с тем же успехом он мог гадать по звездам.  
\- Поражен твоими разносторонними талантами, - хмыкнул весело.   
В этот момент показался сине-желтый двухэтажный поезд. Напарники поднялись по лесенке на второй уровень. Илья, конечно, стукнулся о притолоку и едва не уронил кепку, поймал, выписав не лишенный изящества при всех его габаритах пируэт и гордо водрузил любимый головной убор на место. Но испытания на этом не закончились. Места между сидениями и откидным столиком оказалось маловато. Пришлось поднять столик, но все равно было тесно. Наполеон беззастенчиво расселся, разведя колени и упершись ими в ноги напарника, и с невинным видом уставился в окно. Илья издал напряженный вздох, но менять позу не стремился. В вагоне было тепло, поэтому перчатки Соло снял и припрятал в карман модного пальто.  
За окном раскинулись весенние пасторали, будто бы сошедшие с картин Моне. Наполеон залюбовался, даже позволил себе помечтать, как было бы мило прикупить один из симпатичных старых особнячков, едва выглядывавших из-за деревьев, проводить здесь неделю-другую, наслаждаясь деревенским покоем... Думая так, он принялся слегка покачивать коленом и, так уж вышло, отираться о ногу Ильи. Тот слегка пнул его в ответ, беззлобно призывая к порядку.  
\- Что, трудные времена настали, ковбой? - спросил Илья спокойно, но наметанный глаз Соло различил веселые искорки в его взгляде.  
\- Они у нас и не прекращались, - довольно хмыкнул Соло и потянулся. - Но есть нечто прекрасное в совместном преодолении трудностей, не находишь?  
\- Цветочником мне бывать еще не приходилось, - Илья чуть нахмурился. Видно, такая роль была ему совсем не по вкусу. Наполеон подался вперед и сочувственно потрепал его по предплечью, при этом впервые за долгое время не найдя, что сказать, удивленный тем, что напарник поделился с ним сомнениями.

Добравшись до аэропорта на поезде, агенты пересели в автобус, обклеенный яркими фотографиями тюльпанов и надписями "Кёкенхоф". Вскоре за окнами замелькали цветочные поля, широкие полосы - красные, розовые, белые, желтые, бордовые, фиолетовые - будто с неба пролилась небывалая по красоте радуга.   
Знаменитый парк Кёкенхоф расположился между Амстердамом и Гаагой, рядом с городком Лиссе. Вокруг территории парка до самого горизонта простирались пестрые поля с черными треугольниками рабочих построек, похожими на замершие на отмели пиратские суда.   
Веселые туристы вывалились из автобуса и шумной толпой двинулись к главному входу. Кое-кто отправился сразу к полям и пункту проката велосипедов, желая сделать лучшие кадры в нежном утреннем освещении.   
Наполеон на мгновение замер, позволив себе маленькую слабость. Воздух здесь был особенным, напоенным тонкой горчинкой сотен тысяч цветущих тюльпанов. Хотелось закрыть глаза - и дышать, дышать, впускать его всеми порами, как саму весну.   
Илья посмотрел на него и отчего-то улыбнулся. Не было никакой причины. Просто, наверное, им обоим было сейчас, в этом самом моменте, хорошо.  
Повесив на шею бейдж участников выставки, они прошли мимо охраны, и их даже не окликнули. Возможно, все оказалось для них так просто еще и потому, что Илья - рослый, светловолосый - был очень похож на среднестатистического голландца и отлично сливался с толпой.  
"Редкий случай", - подумал с усмешкой Соло.  
Они пошли по липовой аллее, по пути остановились у ларька с сувенирами и купили карту парка. На глаза им попался постер выставки, проходящей в павильоне тюльпанов. "Редкие селекционные сорта господина Беземейера". На фотографии был изображен тюльпан, чей цвет от алого перетекал к чернильно-черному на концах махровых лепестков. Тот самый, что был на садовой карточке, полученной от Дедерика.  
Аллея вывела к открытой парковой зоне с прихотливо высаженными тюльпанами, нарциссами, гиацинтами. Ровными рядами росли невысокие деревца белопенной вишни и усыпанные розовыми цветками яблони. Воздух здесь был особенно сладким, дурманящим.  
\- Невыносимая романтика, - шепнул на ухо Илье Соло. Тот только глянул в ответ насмешливо.  
В глубине одной из идиллических полянок стояла пасека, и пчелы деятельно сновали вокруг выкрашенных в бледно-желтый цвет домиков, собирая нектар.   
\- Чем-то похожи на нас, а, Илья? - хмыкнул Наполеон. - Так же суетятся, работают. А плоды их трудов потом беспардонно и неблагодарно пожнут другие.  
\- Не переживай так, - откликнулся Илья. - Если с этим делом все получится, думаю, Уэверли выторгует тебе премию.  
\- Знаешь, я бы и сам нашел, чем себя порадовать, если бы удалось выкроить пару часов на Рейхсмузей.  
За деревьями показалась ветряная мельница. Не смотря на ранний час возле нее уже выстроилась очередь из туристов, желающих подняться на самый верх и осмотреть окрестности: парк и цветочные поля, отделенные широким водяным рвом, по которому можно было прокатиться на больших весельных лодках.  
Здесь же с лотков продавали мороженое, напитки и сладости.  
Наполеон не сразу опознал Габи в голландском национальном костюме с передником, откровенным белым лифом и красно-черным корсетом. Она продавала яблоки в карамели и сахарную вату. Наполеон не смог сдержать широкую умиленную улыбку, а Габи одарила его сдержанным взглядом и без слов протянула - не ему, Илье - красивое яблоко в свежайшей, еще вязкой алой карамели. Вокруг пластиковой палочки была намотана толстым слоем салфетка, не такая, как все остальные, просто белые. На этой в углу был нарисован маленький голубой парусник.   
Илья поблагодарил, расплатился и направился в сторону укромной лесной поляны со столиками из деревянных колод. Выбрав столик поближе к деревьям, прячущийся в тенях, он присел на тщательно отполированный пенек и аккуратно развернул салфетку. В ладони у него блеснул маленький ключ, который он припрятал во внутреннем кармане куртки. На салфетке были написанные от руки цифры. Можно было предположить, что это девушка поделилась с приглянувшимся ей мужчиной номером своего телефона. Некоторые цифры были обведены чуть толще, они служили границей для тех из них, что образовывали значимую часть кода.   
"Одиннадцать".  
\- Номер лодки, - тихо сказал Илья.   
Наполеон уважительно хмыкнул.  
\- Интересно, как она достала ключи?  
\- В отличие от тебя, ковбой, порядочным способом.  
\- Не уверен. Все же я давал ей пару уроков.  
\- Так ведь я тоже. Габи - молодец.   
\- Да уж. Сделала за нас всю работу здесь. Могла бы тогда уж и вербовать Беземейера.  
\- Мое мнение - могла бы. Что такого особенного мы скажем Беземейеру, чего не сообразила бы сказать она. Но Уэверли еще страхуется.  
С этими словами Илья покрутил в пальцах палочку, явно примеряясь к яблоку.  
\- Ты собираешься его съесть? - насмешливо спросил Соло.  
\- Ну разумеется! - голос Ильи прозвучал возмущенно-обиженно.   
Соло хмыкнул:   
\- Сладкоежка.   
А потом он наблюдал, как Илья быстро уминает яблоко, аппетитно хрустит им и слизывает с пальцев алую карамель. Тихо выдохнув сквозь зубы, он отвернулся и принялся рассматривать поляну с разноцветными гиацинтами, подобную пестрому персидскому ковру. "Невыносимое зрелище!"  
Илья нежно ткнул его в бок и протянул половину яблока. Наполеон посмотрел на угощение, потом на Илью, и взялся за завернутую в салфетку палочку. Соло медленно провел языком по краю яблока, слизывая еще вязкую, теплую карамель. Илья смотрел и не отводил взгляда, жаркого и чуть укоризненного, будто хотел сказать: "Что, мстишь мне?"  
Спустя минуту они двинулись дальше и оказались среди цветников, где от яркости красок захватывало дух и даже немного рябило в глазах. Рядом с разными сортами стояли маленькие таблички с названиями, чтобы все желающие могли записать себе приглянувшиеся, а потом обратиться в один из крытых павильонов и заказать поставку, которая, правда, будет возможна только осенью после сбора нового урожая качественных луковиц.  
Цветы повсюду текли пестрыми реками. Они образовывали прихотливые узоры, диковинные орнаменты и даже на удивление точно воспроизводили полотна Ван Гога. Солнце ласково целовало тонкие чуть искрящиеся лепестки, и казалось, что цветы светятся собственным сказочным светом.  
"А у нас все работа и работа", - взгрустнул Наполеон и посмотрел на белобрысый затылок Ильи. Илья обернулся, остановился, сунул руки в карманы, а когда Соло поравнялся с ним, сказал:  
\- Хорошо тут, правда?  
\- Да, - ответил Наполеон и подумал, что когда-нибудь они обязательно приедут сюда просто так, не по работе. И тогда не будут никуда спешить.  
Очередная аллея привела их к пруду с фонтанами. По берегам были устроены компактные цветники из всех сортов, представленных в парке. Они были напоминанием: "Вы уже сделали свой выбор? Ничего не забыли?" Здесь же были и павильоны цветоводов, один из которых принадлежал Беземейеру.  
\- С ним нужно тоньше, - Наполеон тронул Илью за рукав.  
Тот промолчал. Они вошли в павильон и сразу направились к полноватому хорошо одетому мужчине, гладко выбритому, с сединой в висках и радушным, но оценивающим взглядом. Это и был Каспар Беземейер. После приветствия, он пригласил гостей в свой офис, находящийся здесь же. Огромные окна выходили на парк и пруд с фонтаном.  
Илья опустился в кресло последним, достал из-за пазухи портативный блокировщик прослушки, положил его на стол и включил.  
\- Перейдем сразу к делу, - сказал он и сложил ладони домиком.   
Наполеон едва сохранил нейтральное выражение, хотя закатить глаза очень захотелось.  
\- Что это? Диктофон? - удивился Беземейер.  
Илья проигнорировал его вопрос.  
\- Речь пойдет об организации "Аристо", господин Беземейер.  
Тот побледнел и ухватился за подлокотник кресла.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
\- Мистер Беземейер, - вмешался Соло. - Вам следовало бы быть осторожнее, - и выложил на стол фотографию с Клаусом Верге.  
Беземейер занервничал еще сильнее.  
\- Я ничего не сделал. Эти люди меня преследуют. Вы что, хотите арестовать меня?  
\- Нет-нет, - Илья приподнял ладонь. - Нам известно о том, как сильно организация "Аристо" в вас заинтересована. Поэтому мы хотели бы с вами взаимодействовать. И обеспечить вам защиту.   
Если бы кто-нибудь из гуляющих в парке посмотрел сейчас в эти вот окна, он бы решил, что трое увлеченных садоводов оживленно обсуждают условия поставки сортовых луковиц.  
\- Мне ничего не нужно. И они не тронут меня.   
\- Потому что вы оплачиваете их расходы, - холодно сказал Илья.  
\- Это неправда, - ответил Беземейер и взялся за сердце.  
Наполеон предостерегающе посмотрел на Илью, но тот намеревался давить дальше.  
Соло постучал пальцами по столу, потом подался вперед, оперся о самый край. Он выглядел как человек, страстно желающий помочь.  
\- Они ведь доберутся до вашего сына, - сказал он сочувственно - на пробу, посмотреть на реакцию.  
И попал в точку. Беземейер тут же сдулся и забормотал:   
\- Дедерик - легко внушаемый, впечатлительный мальчик. Но он не террорист.  
Соло поймал на себе выразительный взгляд Ильи: "Молодец, Ковбой!", пришлось крепко сжать челюсти, чтобы не выпустить наружу торжествующую улыбку.  
\- Давайте вместе поработаем над тем, чтобы все так и осталось, пока он не успел натворить необдуманных поступков, пойдя на поводу у фанатиков.  
Беземейер покачал головой и надолго замолчал. Наконец, он подтянул к себе линованный блокнот, взял толстую синюю ручку, защелкал кнопкой, то извлекая стержень, то убирая его.   
\- Отвратительно, как они опоганили дело моего предка, - сказал он устало. - Вы ведь знаете, кто он? Конечно, знаете... Ваутер Лютки пытался соединить фашизм и традиционное христианство. Никогда не интересовался нацизмом. Он был священником, политиком. "Аристо" был его детищем, журналом для просвещения. А сейчас на созданном им фундаменте пирует секта убийц.  
Он сокрушенно покачал головой, затем написал несколько цифр на листке, оторвал его и подтолкнул к Наполеону.  
\- Я не хочу участвовать в их игрищах. Мой участок - шестой. В подполе дома вы найдете сейф, где "Аристо" хранит свой архив. Вы можете сделать копии со всех документов, или какие там у вас методы. Но я запрещаю вам потрошить сейф. Если документы пропадут, мне конец. Там не всё, насколько мне известно, но существенная часть. Я не вмешивался в дела организации, просто вынужден был предоставить надежное тайное место. Пообещайте, что со мной, а главное - с моим сыном, ничего не случится.  
\- Разумеется, - заверил его Соло.

Илья молча передал Наполеону ключ от лодочной цепи, а сам первым спустился и сел на весла. Лодка закачалась под его весом, с глухим звуком ударилась бортом о сваи. Наполеон посокрушался, что пользоваться ключами ему просто неприлично - жестокий удар по престижу, и как глупо было ждать этичности и понимания от Габи. Он отпер массивный замок и отбросил на мостки толстую цепь. Упершись ногой в причал, он оттолкнул лодку, направив ее ровно по центру канала. А потом с видом человека, завершившего всю свою работу, развалился на скамеечке в хвостовой части. За его плечами в качестве декора стоял длинный, на всю ширину лодки, ящик с живыми гиацинтами.   
Илья греб ровно и мощно, лодка резво бежала по волнам, рассекая отражение пестрых берегов. Казалось, какой-то художник повсюду разлил свою акварель, и весла, погружаясь в нее и ломая зыбкую поверхность, каждый раз давали начало новому весеннему пейзажу. Шум многолюдной толпы отступил, здесь было тихо, по-сельски уютно. Изредка доносились сварливые голоса уток, держащихся поближе к берегу в надежде на подачку.  
Наполеон откинул голову и уперся затылком в ящик с гиацинтами. Крупные нежно-розовые свечи источали божественное дурманящее благоухание. Деревья отбрасывали на канал длинные тени, и лодка то ныряла под их покров, то выплывала на солнечную полосу.  
Илья сосредоточенно молчал, а вот Соло хотелось поговорить, пользуясь затишьем перед основным действием.  
\- Как же похоже на свидание, - усмехнулся он. - Если закрыть глаза и вообразить запашок болота и канализации, то можно представить себя в Венеции, самом романтичном месте на земле. Вперед, мой гондольер!  
\- Сам ты... это слово, - рассмеялся Илья. - Мне и здесь нравится.  
\- Я согласен разделить с тобой некоторые обязанности и спеть баркаролу.  
\- Избавь меня от этого.  
Но Соло был неукротим. Привстав в лодке и изобразив оперную порывистую позу, он начал делать вид, что поет, при этом не издавая ни звука - для конспирации. Илья сперва смотрел укоризненно, даже пробормотал: "Что ты как маленький", но потом все же прыснул со смеху. Получив такую награду, Соло разошелся еще сильнее, лодка стала раскачиваться от его движений, исполненных драмы и величия. Вдруг он замер и мгновенно переменился в лице. Илья насмешливо вскинул бровь:  
\- А теперь ты увидел тень отца Гамлета?  
\- Хуже, - прошептал Соло. - Японцев, - и тихонько уселся в лодку.  
Илья обернулся: и правда, из-за поворота показалась лодочка под управлением одного из парковых служащих. В ней, по-птичьи тесно прижавшись друг к другу и громко гомоня, сидело шесть человек, вместо голов у которых были объективы беспрестанно щелкающих затворами фотоаппаратов. Как на зло, канал здесь сужался. Илья налег на весла, принимая в сторону. Женская половина туристической группы оживилась, и Соло мог их понять. С их стороны сейчас открывался великолепный вид на дельту курякинской спины, плотно обтянутую водолазкой, сходящуюся в узкую поясницу. Наполеону же достались проступившие во всей красе грудные мышцы и бицепсы. Он даже не скрывал заинтересованного взгляда.  
\- Мы же на работе, Ковбой, - сказал Илья негромко. - Ты можешь думать о чем-нибудь другом?  
\- Конечно, - легко согласился Соло. - Я и думаю.  
Илья усмехнулся, качнул головой.   
Лодки разошлись, едва не стукнувшись бортами. Девушки-туристки посматривали на Наполеона, но в основном - на Илью, хихикали, прикрывая ладошками ярко накрашенные рты и переглядываясь. Илья и Наполеон по привычке отворачивались, прятали лица, чтобы не слишком попадать в кадр. 

Они оставили лодку у мостков неподалеку от шестого участка, а дальше поднялись по краю оврага и зашагали между аккуратными рядами алых тюльпанов. Видимо, это был один из ранних сортов: многие цветки уже облетали, пятная землю поблекшими, осыпанными золотистой пыльцой лепестками.   
На площадке у сарая стоял трактор. Им давно не пользовались, судя по отсутствию земляных следов.   
Вокруг было тихо и безлюдно.   
Илья и Соло быстро разыграли на пальцах, кто идет в дом первым. Некогда в прошлом этот способ оказался проще, чем договориться на словах, и вот, прицепился как привычка. Выиграл Илья.  
Наполеон бесшумно, за несколько секунд вскрыл дверь и пропустил Илью. Тот быстро заглянул внутрь, держа пистолет с глушителем наготове, а потом позвал Наполеона.  
Широкие окна с деревянными ставнями, явно недавно вымытые, впускали внутрь достаточно света, чтобы можно было осмотреть все нехитрое убранство. Внутри было чисто, даже слишком чисто для подсобного помещения. Передвижные металлические стеллажи с тщательно подписанными и расставленными по алфавиту коробками стояли в несколько рядов у глухих стен. Садовый инвентарь - лопаты, грабли и совки - были рассортированы по размеру и расставлены в дальнем углу. Мешки с селитрой лежали строгими стопками, канистры заполняли высокий, до потолка деревянный стеллаж. Посередине в полу виднелась откидная дверь, ведущая в подпол.  
Наполеон присел и потянул на себя дверную петлю. Илья не возражал, разумно уступая следующее действие Соло, и остался караулить снаружи. Наполеон нащупал выдвижную лестницу и быстро спустился в темноту. Там он щелкнул включателем и на миг зажмурился от неприятного желтого света.   
Сейф был здесь, поблескивал серыми квадратными боками, громоздкий, обманчиво примитивный на вид.  
Илья заглянул внутрь и снова исчез. Сверху донесся его голос:  
\- Как думаешь, что там?  
Наполеон извлек свою воровскую электронику, подключил к кодовому замку.   
\- Жесткий диск или какой-то иной накопитель.  
Никаких дополнительных ловушек. Вводи код и радуйся.  
Наполеон достал листок с цифрами и стал набирать, вдавливая маленькие белые кнопки в нужной последовательности. Нажимал он все медленнее, пока наконец и вовсе не остановился на предпоследней.  
\- Что ты там возишься? Набрал код?  
\- Почти.  
Наполеон, одолеваемый неожиданным сомнением, нажал еще одну кнопку и снова застыл.  
\- Заканчивай. Нам лучше побыстрее уйти.  
Соло собирался уже нажать последнюю кнопку, но отстранился и напряженно перебрал пальцами, словно пианист, готовящийся вступить в оркестровый сонм с важной и сложной партией.   
\- У меня странное чувство, - сказал он глухим голосом. - Предчувствие. Не могу описать. Кажется, что некоторых из нужных кнопок никогда не касались.  
Илья заглянул к нему, они встретились взглядами. "Я доверяю тебе, как себе", - прочитал Наполеон и почувствовал приятную теплоту в сердце.  
\- Будем изымать сейф, - безапелляционно заявил Илья. - Давай его сюда.  
Наполеон попытался сдвинуть сейф с места, пыхтел, сопел, но даже не смог приподнять.  
\- Надо вызывать подмогу.  
\- Кого? Габи? - усмехнулся Илья. - Подвинься, - и спрыгнул к Соло.  
Вдвоем они подняли сейф.  
\- Вместе не протиснемся. Я подниму. Все нормально, Ковбой.  
Едва он поднял ногу на нижнюю ступеньку, как чья-то тень заслонила дневной свет.  
\- Пришел проверить, как у вас дела, - раздался сверху голос Каспара Беземейера, пропитанный неприятной ленцой.   
\- У нас все в порядке, - откликнулся Илья и отступил в тень.  
\- Боюсь, что уже нет, - печально сказал Беземейер, щелкнул взводимый курок. - Поставьте сейф и поднимайтесь к нам.  
Значит, не один, с подмогой. Ну, разумеется, как могло быть иначе.  
\- Я лишь защищаюсь, господа, - продолжил Беземейер. - Никто не позаботится обо мне и моей семье лучше меня самого. А вы - отличное доказательство лояльности к организации. Печально, что все мы оказались затянуты в эти мельничные жернова. Я все же надеюсь из них выбраться.  
Наполеон простонал разочарованно, а потом нарочито громко фыркнул.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он Илье с видом, будто ничего опасного не происходит, - а я в какой-то момент подумал, что это все-таки будет Дедерик.  
\- Я заправил ему в пиво почти максимальную дозу "болтунчика", - откликнулся Илья в том же тоне. - Он пел так, словно я - его лучший друг.  
Соло видел, как Илья напряжен, как подрагивают его руки, накрепко обнимавшие неподъемный сейф, как вздулись все его мышцы, как по виску скатывается капелька пота.   
\- Мало ли что, - возразил Соло. - А вдруг он заподозрил тебя и заранее выпил антидот?  
\- Н-да, красивый был бы сюжетный ход, - согласился Илья.  
\- И я про то! Или вот...  
\- Хватит! Хватит этой болтовни! - рявкнул Каспар и мученически закатил глаза.  
В этот же миг Илья с коротким, на выдохе: "Лови", из упора присев подбросил тяжеленный сейф так высоко, что тот врезался прямо в Беземейера. Каспар исчез из зоны видимости с громким вскриком. Соло запоздало почувствовал, как по виску течет что-то теплое, тронул машинально. Кровь. Пуля, которую Каспар все же успел выпустить, ударилась в летящий сейф, срикошетила, тонко свистнула у самого виска, но не забрала жизнь. "Повезло". А дальше включились инстинкты, и едва ли Соло успевал обдумывать действия, став пассажиром хорошо тренированного тела.   
Илья выскочил наружу первым и сразу метнулся за стеллажи, толкнул их, заваливая один на другой, создавая ненадежное, но все же укрытие. Коробки повалились с полок, из них пестрым дождем посыпались садовые карточки и мешочки с луковицами.  
Соло перекатился через плечо за стеллажи с противоположной стороны, выхватил пистолет с глушителем и открыл огонь. Целей было восемь, все в костюмах парковых служащих. Беземейер, едва началась перестрелка, скатился в погреб, спасаясь от пуль. Вскоре туда же свалился подстреленный Наполеоном противник.   
С сектантами из "Аристо" разобрались за две минуты, но следом за первой группой ворвалась вторая, а патронов уже не оставалось.  
Соло видел, как Илья сцепился с кем-то врукопашную, слышались хлопки выстрелов: стреляли только с глушителями. Пули выбивали крупную щепу из стен, дырявили мешки и канистры, отчего пахучие удобрения щедро залили пол, а сверху все присыпали снегом белые шарики селитры.   
Это спасло жизнь Наполеону: подбиравшийся к нему противник поскользнулся, и его выстрел ушел в потолок. Наполеон схватил лопату и бросил ее в сектанта, тот уклонился, осклабился. Ладонь нащупала шершавое дерево очередной рукояти. Наполеон ухватил что-то тяжелое и швырнул снова. Рука противника дернулась, но уже не выстрелила, пришпиленная к груди вилами. Сектант качнулся, грохнулся на пол и затих.  
Наполеон бросился к нему за пистолетом, вдруг услышал глухой звук позади себя, кувырнулся на пол и на миг зажмурился, пытаясь понять, жив он или уже немного мертв. Обернувшись, он увидел рослого сектанта, даже успел встретиться взглядом с его мутнеющими глазами. "Глок" выпал из его руки, а следом и сам он повалился замертво. За ним обнаружилась Габи, как и была - в черно-белом с примесью красного национальном костюме. Она стояла в воинственной позе, широко расставив ноги, и уверенно сжимала в вытянутых руках "кольт". Габи фыркнула, попутно сдув упавшую на лоб прядь.  
\- Так и знала, что вас нельзя оставлять одних.  
Она примчалась на подмогу вместе с четырьмя агентами, одетыми, как и противник, в парковые служебные комбинезоны. Серо-зеленого внутри стало заметно больше, отличить одних от других было практически невозможно. Наполеон почувствовал, как в нервном тике задергалось веко.  
\- Расслабься, - сказала Габи. - Дальше они сами.  
Наполеон отошел за укрытие, присел рядом с Габи и стал смотреть, как новоприбывшие силы и Илья лихо доламывают противника.  
\- Ты бросила яблоки без присмотра? - осведомился насмешливо Наполеон.  
\- Уэверли за ними последит, - с мрачной ухмылкой ответила Габи и поправил на плече лямку черной сумочки с тисненым кожаным барельефом, пистолетом в натуральную величину.  
\- Ммм! - заинтересовался Соло. - "Влигер и Вандам". Замечательное прикрытие!  
\- Только для девушек, - щелкнула его по носу Габи, деловито пряча настоящий пистолет в сумочку.  
Наконец все угомонились. Агенты осматривали поверженных сектантов, надевали наручники на раненых.  
Снаружи подъехала машина. Соло выглянул из окна и увидел нарядный, расписанный тюльпанами и символикой парка фургончик. Ребята в серо-зеленых служебных комбинезонах высыпали из него и бодро занялись живыми и мертвыми сектантами. Прихватили и сейф.  
\- Постойте, - вдруг окликнул их Илья, обернулся и посмотрел на рассыпанные по полу коробки и садовые карточки. Он склонился над бесформенной кучей, поворошил. Наполеон присоединился к нему и взял одну карточку в руки. Картотека селекционных сортов. Фотографии тюльпанов, некоторые смазанные, некоторые и вовсе заменены схематичным рисунком. На оборотной стороне - пометки.  
\- Грузите это все тоже, - распорядился Илья, выпрямляясь.  
Беземейер, в этот момент ведомый под конвоем наружу, вывернул голову, глядя с бессилием и отчаянием.  
\- Не беспокойтесь за Дедерика, - сказал ему Соло. - Мы обещали его защитить. Так и будет.  
Беземейер горько скривил губы и кивнул, понурив голову.   
Напарники последовали за процессией. Габи уселась за руль грузовичка, потеснив прежнего водителя. Илья и Наполеон ехать не собирались.  
\- Решили сбежать? - спросила Габи, высунувшись из окна.  
\- Задержимся здесь до вечера, - сказал Илья и посмотрел на Соло. - Ты ведь не возражаешь?  
\- Как можно, - всплеснул руками Наполеон. - При нашем графике сложно урвать прогулку на свежем воздухе.  
Габи молча отсалютовала им. Фургончик бодро покатил по дороге мимо полей, направляясь к основной трассе.  
\- Девочка из магазина запчастей, - сказал Илья, улыбаясь вслед.  
Соло скрестил руки на груди и ехидно хмыкнул. Илья обернулся, продолжая улыбаться, и Наполеон тут же смутился. Напарник читал его, как открытую книгу. Илья похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Как на счет приятной верховой прогулки?   
Они выкатили велосипеды из сарая и неспеша поехали по полю. Впереди было еще много работы по делу "Аристо", но прямо сейчас можно было немного расслабиться и окунуться в покой и природные красоты.  
\- Вот я смотрю на всю эту идиллию, на усадьбы, поля, на... - Наполеон мазнул взглядом по ритмично движущимся ягодицам Ильи, - ...тебя. И хочу спросить, как коллега коллегу. На что это похоже, а, Угроза?  
Илья обернулся, замедлился, дождался, когда Соло поравняется с ним. Они стояли совсем рядом. Наполеон мог рассмотреть выгоревшие кончики длинных светлых ресниц, мог легко спутать яркий цвет глаз с высоким весенним небом. Мог коснуться изгиба красивых, сейчас насмешливых губ. Илья придвинулся чуть ближе, так, чтобы они чувствовали дыхание друг друга. В эту минуту между ними не было никакой опасности, никаких преград.  
\- Боюсь, - сказал Илья, мягко улыбнувшись, - что на свидание, Ковбой.


End file.
